


You can't name a dog Hannibal

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, rescued dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: I have a drabble idea for Kylo Ren!!! I was thinking that the reader has a big, fluffly dog, and they love it so much. And right when they get home from a mission, the dog and Kylo are standing there. Kylo is about to hug them, but the reader squats down with their arms open to hug the dog. And Kylo is just really offended, becaushis lover is hugging a dog first instead of him. I thought ititbe cute. Sorry if it wasn’t too descriptive, I just thought of it❤❤❤.





	You can't name a dog Hannibal

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this idea! I love dogs so much!!! I know I already posted something today but I couldn’t resist. Adopt, don’t shop (Adam did it).

“What’s wrong, angel? Aren’t you enjoying the ride?” Kylo questions you as he sees your face turn into a frown. You and him went to a planet for a weekend vacation and you’re currently at downtown.

“Kylo, look at that poor dog” you drag your feet reluctantly to a black dog who’s near to a food stand. A few people are around but it looks like it’s invisible because no one deigns to look at it.

“No, (Y/N), get away from it. It’s disgusting” Kylo says with his nose wrinkled. The fur of the dog looks dirty and opaque and its nose dry, its too skinny you can see the bones through the skin and its gaze is sad and fearful.

“No, Kylo, it’s not disgusting” you kneel in front of the animal and it approaches you with caution. “It has not food or shelter, that’s why it looks like this, but this dog didn’t ask for this, it didn’t ask to be born. The fault is ours, the persons who are indifferent towards it” you extend your hand towards the dog and it moves its tail happily, not even the hunger or the fear stop it from wanting your mimes.

“Maybe it has an owner” Kylo comments and you look at him like saying “are you kidding me?”

“Can we take it home? Pleaseee” you whine and pout, sure you can convince your boyfriend.

“You’re really an angel” Kylo shakes his head, aware he can’t deny anything to you.

* * *

“I’m going to name you Hannibal” you say as you lay on the floor of Kylo’s ship with your new pet.

“You can’t name an animal like that” Kylo says from the control panel.

“Yes, I can. I just did” you comb your finger through Hannibal’s fur. It feels dirty but you don’t care. Once you get home you’re gonna give him a bath and a nice meal.

* * *

_6 months later_

“Angel, I’m home” Kylo lets you know when he walks through the door. “Hey, Hannibal” he says to the dog that came to greet him standing on two legs and wagging his tail.

“No, Hannibal, you’re gonna make Daddy fall” you scold him and kiss Kylo on the cheek.

“He’s strong like me” Kylo grins proud as if Hannibal was his real son.

The sad and ugly dog that was Hannibal is left behind, after a good bath, vitamins, good meals and visits to the vet now Hannibal is a huge dog with shiny and abundant hair that weighs almost 23 pounds. You tease Kylo telling him his hair and Hannibal’s fur looks (and feels) the same.

Hannibal spends his time in your quarters, he has his own bed but he always wakes up in yours. Neither you nor Kylo have the heart to scold him and send him to the floor. And he’s never alone, wherever you and Kylo go, even trips to other planets, Hannibal accompanies you.

Hannibal barks happily like he understood what Kylo said and you and him just laugh at your dog.

* * *

“Hannibal, no! Wait!” you yell at your untamable dog who’s running like crazy through all the ship. Stormtroopers and employees quickly step aside when they see a dog that looks like a wolf running towards them.

“Hannibal!” you insist again but Hannibal doesn’t listen to you. It was a bad idea to let him free from his leash in his daily walk.

“No! Not there!” you gasp as you see your dog entering the training room where the First Order keep the dogs that help the Knights of Ren on their missions. You accelerate your running, worried that those dogs can do something to your puppy. But what you see leaves you amazed. Hannibal is doing all the tricks like climbing ladders, crawling tunnels, jumping high heights that the dogs have to do as part of their training. Hannibal looks like he’s been doing this his whole life.

“(Y/N), did you teach Hannibal to do that?” Kylo is there too and he’s as shocked as you to see your pet acting like a professional.

“Uhu” you shake your head with your eyes wide open, unable to stop looking at your pet. He’s really acting like an alpha, all the other dogs obeying and following him.

“My son” Kylo whispers pleased. “Let me train him, please” he asks for your permission and you only nod in affirmation.

* * *

“My answer is not and it ain’t gonna change!” you say with your voice raised, tired of this argument.

“(Y/N) I won’t let anything happen to him. He’ll be with me all the time. Please, be reasonable” Kylo pleads you, he’s tired of this argument too.

“He’s not a war dog, Kylo, he’s a puppy” you massage your temples. Kylo has asked you for permission to take Hannibal on a mission with him. He argues Hannibal is the best dog of the squad and he needs him.

“Listen to yourself” Kylo shakes his head. “Hannibal is not a puppy, he has the soul of a warrior. He can’t spend his days here with you spoiling him. I can sense he wants to go. Please, Angel, don’t deny him this” he grabs you by the arms trying to soften you.

You sigh worried and look at your puppy who’s in the room with you. He’s sitting on the floor and moves his tail when he feels your gaze on him.

“Do you want to go, Hannibal?” you ask even though he can’t speak.

“Woof!” Hannibal barks loudly.

“See?” Kylo grins sure he and Hannibal got you. “I promise both of us will return safe and sound”.

* * *

_You: How’s Hannibal?_

_Kylo: Hello to you too. Yes, I’m fine and alive, thanks for asking. I miss you, by the way._

_You: I’m serious, Kylo._

_Kylo: Hannibal and I are good, we’re just getting ready to sleep._

_You: Don’t let him sleep on the floor._

_Kylo: I’m sleeping in the floor! We’re in the middle of nowhere on the outsides!_

_You: Ok, let him in in your sleeping bag._

_Kylo: He’s already in, angel._

_You: You’re the best daddy. I miss you too. Come home soon :*_

You close the conversation and look on the menu of your holopad for something interesting to read. Without Kylo and Hannibal here it’s difficult to sleep. But a week goes by quickly and soon you’ll have your boys back to cuddle with.

* * *

“You’re back!” you scream in a high pitch voice. As soon as you read in your holopad that Kylo’s TIE silencer was making a landing you runned excited to welcome your boys back.

“Angel” Kylo speaks and he extends his arms offering you a hug.

“I missed you so much!” you’re running with your arms in the front and Kylo smiles preparing for your welcoming. But he stays with his arms outstretched and his face blank when he sees you kneeling, hugging and kissing Hannibal.

“Puppy” you scratch him behind his ears and Hannibal looks like he’s smiling with his tongue out. “My little puppy, I missed you”.

“Seriously?” Kylo complains. “Your boyfriend is back from a dangerous mission and you only have eyes for Hannibal” he has a sour expression, he can’t believe he feels jealous of a dog.

“Oh shut up” you stand up and hug him. “I have love for you too” you proceed to fill Kylo’s face with kisses meanwhile he pretends he’s still hurt so he can have all of your attention. Hannibal decides to join and hugs both of you with his paws standing up.

“Now, let’s go and give you a bath. You’re all stinky and dirty” you gag and turn away, exaggerating your gestures

“Are you talking to him or me?” Kylo shakes with laughter.

“Uhm, I’ll decide on the way” you begin to walk to your quarters and Kylo and Hannibal follow you, like two puppies in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
